coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 125 (21st February 1962)
Plot Dennis and Jack formulate a plan to enter the locked Rovers. Jack notices that the front bedroom window is open so Dennis goes to fetch Ivan's ladder from No.9. He gets Elsie out of bed to pamper Jack at No.11 while he puts their plan into action. Elsie makes things worse by shouting from her bedroom for Jack to come into the house, unaware that Minnie and Martha are with him. Dennis puts in a window at No.9 while moving the ladder. Concepta and Harry hear the noise and think it's vandals. Outside the Rovers, Dennis climbs the ladder while Jack holds it steady from the window sill. After a few seconds, Jack loses his footing and falls to the ground. Florrie and Harry hear his scream and come to his aid. Dennis carries Jack back to No.11 where he and his sprained ankle are nursed by Elsie. Annie makes an unexpected return from Derby to find Jack missing from the Rovers. Harry directs her to No.11, where she's greeted by the sight of Elsie rubbing Jack's leg. In the morning, Concepta goes to the doctors. Ena hears about Jack's antics and sees the Walkers divorcing as Jack only has Elsie to defend him. Annie reveals that she returned home early as Gordon's parents turned up and she had to give up her room. Jack convinces her that nothing went on between him and Elsie but she feels that he invited trouble by employing Dennis. Annie declares the subject closed after getting the last word. Jack pays Dennis off and asks him to try The Flying Horse if he wants to work in a pub again. Ena doesn't think the Hewitts' marriage will last as Harry only wanted a housekeeper. Concepta tells Harry that they're having a baby. Cast Regular cast *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Kitchen and Harry and Concepta's bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room and Elsie's bedroom Notes *Patricia Phoenix makes a mistake and calls Jack Walker by the actor's name, Arthur. *A member of the production crew can be seen at the edge of the frame during the scene where Annie Walker confronts Jack at No.11. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Annie makes an unexpected return and is startled to hear from neighbours that Jack has been getting up to some very peculiar antics after hours. Dennis tries to repair the damage but only succeeds in making Annie think the worst. Concepta gives Harry some rather special news. (This synopsis from the magazine is identical to the official plot summary with the exception of the final line). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,782,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 124). Category:1962 episodes